


You Got Me Down On The Floor

by bloodsugar



Series: Am I Wrong [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/pseuds/bloodsugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They’ve been dancing around each other for months - exchanging gazes and stares; flirting subtly and less so; touching each other for longer than it is strictly necessary. Robert can be so serious, too serious sometimes, and Marco in contrast acts so young and appealing. It is hard to remember they barely have a year age difference when Marco is so fucking cute and coy sometimes, making Robert feel like the predator to a very teasing prey. Well, if they are predator and prey, it has been a long winter and Robert is hungry.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got Me Down On The Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Porn. Shameless porn. More than shameless. But as usual, there is a bit more to it as well. 
> 
> In other news:  
> I have sold my soul. I ditched my workout to write porn about people I don't even like. But on the bright side, I did enjoy this a lot, and I hope you will too. This was prompted by a couple of Robert/Marco moments which I reblogged on my Tumblr, so if you're curious go see. No, really, this ship is .. ugh. Ahem. So yeah! Let me know how you liked this.

 

 

 

_**[Y](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHlhOgQ36m8)** ou got me down on the floor_

_So what'd you bring me down here for?_   
_You got me down on the floor_   
_So what'd you bring me down here for?_   
_If I was a man I'd make my **[m](http://footiez.tumblr.com/post/101008154884)** ove_

 

 

 

 

The room is dark and neither of them can see a thing, not that it would matter anyway. What they’re about to do is a secret even inside their private lives, let alone here in a not so remote room in a not so small hotel in the center of Dortmund. The air around them is sizzling, perhaps because of Marco’s persistent little whines and pants, or maybe because Robert has him pressed so hard against the wall there isn’t an inch of space between them. They only break apart because Robert, the one who still has his head, can ask the important questions. 

 

''Are you sure?'' he whispers out, and it comes out all raspy and low against Marco’s lips, who arches against Robert in exasperation and whines again. Robert’s not gonna lie, the sound makes his dick throb where Marco’s hand is cupping him in his jeans, shameless as ever. He’ll be the death of Robert, that’s for sure, it may not be today but it will happen. 

 

''Yes, yes.'' Marco rushes his consent, tugging at Robert’s fly in his impatience. He’s hard and throbbing too, against the older’s thigh, as if Robert needed any more proof that he is wanted besides Marco’s obvious delicious need. Everything is so natural, so intense, so fluid, it feels like they have done it a million times before. Robert has to remind himself that it is the first time. 

 

''You gotta be sure.'' he insists, almost stumbling over the words, his hands practically itching where they’re resting on Reus’ hips. He wants, badly, to grab and knead at Marco’s ass; he’s already imagining how it would feel to hold those hips, but bare, while he fucks into the boy. He may be polite and hung up on doing the right thing, but once they get going, he won’t be much of a gentleman. ''You gotta be sure.'' he adds in a hiss, for good measure, a part of him doing this with the purpose of teasing Reus until the kid begs for his dick. 

 

Marco honest to God growls against his lips and shoves his hand in Robert’s - now unzipped - jeans, grabbing at his cock. Even at this awkward angle, Robert shudders and pushes into the touch, cursing in Polish under his breath. His vision practically whitens with it. He’s going to fuck Marco until the pretty blond cries. 

 

As if on cue, Marco mouths at his jawline, kissing and licking at it, the desperation behind the movements only making it hotter. ''You gonna fuck me or what?'' Yes, Robert thinks to himself, straining in his jeans against Reus’ hand. Yes, he is about to do just that. He reaches for Marco’s, fully intending to finally get a good handful of it, when the boy chuckles darkly and shies away from his touch. 

 

''Or maybe I should blow you.'' he suggests, and even if Robert’s eyes aren’t attuned to the darkness yet he can swear there is a glint in Marco’s eyes. Fuck. 

 

''Need the lights on for that.'' Robert comes back with this, and the way Reus chokes on a little moan has the older man smirking. ''That’s right.'' he practically purrs, hands sliding up under Marco’s shirt, and settling on his waist, the blond’s skin all soft and supple under Robert’s fingers. ''I want to see your lips on my dick.'' See, Reus is pretty shameless in general, but between the two of them, Robert is definitely the one who has less shame. And he loves that Marco can be all coy and cute with him - when he is whispering something to him on the bench; when they’re celebrating a goal together; or like now, when the kid ducks his head into the crook of Robert’s neck and pants, kissing at Robert’s collarbone. 

 

''Jesus fuck.'' Marco curses, and Robert almost takes pity on him. 

 

Almost. He sinks his fingers into Reus’ waist and propels him toward the bed, almost blindly, but it isn’t a spacious room, and the bed is large so they make it there  easily. Robert practically shoves Marco on it, smiling to himself when the blond bounces on the mattress, gasping and reaching for Robert’s fly immediately. The older man lets him, reveling in how much Reus wants this. He lets himself linger in his moment. 

 

They’ve been dancing around each other for months - exchanging gazes and stares; flirting subtly and less so; touching each other for longer than it is strictly necessary. Robert can be so serious, too serious sometimes, and Marco in contrast acts so young and appealing. It is hard to remember they barely have a year age difference when Marco is so fucking cute and coy sometimes, making Robert feel like the predator to a very teasing prey. Well, if they _are_ predator and prey, it has been a long winter and Robert is hungry. 

 

He reaches for Marco’s head, petting his hair, cooing at the blond under his breath, encouraging him as Marco pulls his jeans down, finally freeing Robert’s dick. There, Robert almost sighs to himself as the boy’s fingers trail up his legs - much better. 

 

''Last chance.'' Robert mumbles under his breath, because he is polite and responsible. 

 

In response, Marco snorts - Robert can almost see him rolling his eyes - and leans in, nuzzling Robert’s dick, his breath hot on the hard length. 

 

''Shit..'' Robert has to stop himself from grabbing the boy’s head and stuffing his mouth full right then, and manages to regain some of his composure. Instead his hand lingers on Marco’s shoulder, while the other slides over the back of the blond’s head. He’s about to encourage Marco with some more dirty talk, but it turns out encouragement is the last thing Reus needs because before Robert can get a word out, Marco’s tongue is out, sliding between those beautiful lips and finding Robert’s cock. ''Yessss.'' Robert doesn’t contain the sound, why would he when Marco fucking Reus is licking his dick like it is some delicious popsicle, and they’re only just getting started. 

 

His dick throbs under Marco’s tongue, and Robert wishes he can reach the light because this is something he has imagined an embarrassing - if he could get embarrassed about something this natural - number of times. He looks down at Marco and wills his eyes to get used to the darkness already, just as the blond’s fingers wrap around the base of his cock to steady it. Robert sucks a breath in and then Marco’s lips wrap around the head of his cock, the tongue, that perfect pink tongue, finding the head and swirling around it. Robert throws his head back, unthinking for a sizzling hot second, and groans, his fingers sinking in Marco’s shoulder. Then the blond repeats it, again - Robert’s practically shuddering; and again - he wishes Reus’ hair was longer so he could pull on it; and again - ''Fuck!''. Robert grunts and thrusts, almost mindlessly into Marco’s mouth, the boy’s fast reflexes the only thing which saves him from choking. 

 

There is a wet sound of Marco pulling his sinful lips off of his dick that pulls Robert’s gaze back down on him. ''You taste good.'' Marco’s voice is raspy and deeper than usual, and Robert definitely gets harder at the words, if that is even possible. He meets Marco’s gaze, breathing heavily. ''Yeah?'' he doesn’t often get to hear this, even if he eats healthy, and drinks plenty of fruit juice and hasn’t had a cigarette or much red meat in a while. So if Marco says he likes the taste of his cock, who is Robert to deny him that and more. ''You gonna swallow?'' he asks bluntly, thrilled at the way Marco shifts on the bed, reaching to fondle his own cock through his jeans. It’s not that Robert is cocky, but he expects a yes as an answer, but yet again, Marco surprises him. "We’ll see." the blond says, leaning in for more, his fingers squeezing Robert’s base briefly as he takes Robert’s cock back in, sinking his mouth on it halfway in one go. 

 

Robert barely has the opportunity to marvel at Marco’s insane ability to walk the line between virgin and whore, before Marco starts sucking, the sound excessively loud and obscene in the quiet room. Robert groans and curses, the words a silent tirade out of his mouth; his knees almost buckling at Reus' show of eagerness and skill. Robert is momentarily struck with a wild sense of jealousy at the thought of the amount of dicks Marco must have eaten to get this good at giving head, and doesn’t think as he grabs at the back of the blond's neck and squeezes it. 

 

''Too good, too fucking good.'' he mutters, angry with unexplained possessiveness. Marco takes it in stride, his lips sliding on Robert’s dick wetly - up and down, up and down - the grip of his mouth tight on Robert’s length, his tongue plastered on the underside, and his cheeks hollowing to suck, suck, suck. _Fuck_ , that’s a _whore_ ’s mouth, Robert thinks and hates the thought, pulling at Marco’s neck for the boy to take more, take _all_ of it in his beautiful mouth and down his throat. ''Wanna have you like this, before and after every game.'' Robert pants, recognizing the promise in his own voice. He doesn’t know what’s gotten over him, it’s Reus’ mouth, it’s that blowjob, messing with his head. He has no claim on Marco, the boy isn’t his. His beautiful blond head may never be in Robert’s lap ever again, sucking Robert's cock like it’s his last meal. 

 

Robert thrusts into Marco’s mouth for the second time, almost with a vengeance, groaning loud and unrestrained when Marco’s throat just opens up and _gives_ , taking in the head and a couple of inches down like he’s so fucking hungry and ready for it. The boy’s hands hold Robert’s hips for a second, then slide up, and then down - caressing him, Robert realizes. Reus is _soothing_ him, shit, how obvious it must be that Robert's losing it. 

 

He pulls back in a haste, before he is unable to and pushes at Marco’s shoulder, making him lay on his back on the bed. Marco scoots up, all eager and obedient, and he is smiling up at Robert in some way .. a _fond_ way, Robert can almost swear, and it almost makes him come on the spot. ''Tell me how many dicks you’ve sucked.'' He demands, pretty much as mindless as he was while Marco was blowing him, if not more so. His hands find the hem of the blond’s shirt and pull it up and over Marco’s head. The blond watches him, silent for a moment, before chuckling. ''I don’t kiss and tell.'' he teases, but then the hand he reaches out to touch and stroke Robert’s chest is gentle and hesitant. ''But they’re not as many as you imagine.'' he murmurs, leaning up and off of the bed to seek Robert’s mouth. Robert gives it to him, mind blanking out as they kiss, even more spectacularly this time, with their lips coming together in perfect tune.

 

He somehow works Marco’s jeans open and shoves them down the blond’s legs, before laying into the boy, letting his weight push the blond into the bed until they both moan with it. Robert grinds in, slow and dirty between Marco’s legs - barely having the mind to imagine how delicious they must look spread and raised around Robert’s hips. He wants to fuck Reus right now, immediately, if not sooner. This is exactly where he wanted them to end up when he asked Marco out to dinner tonight. How fucking gentlemanly of him, dining the blond before getting into his pants. Marco cants his hips up , their dicks sliding together, and Robert thinks, shit, they should have done this months ago. 

 

He barely finds the restraint not to take hold of his dick and guide it right in - Marco would take it, he thinks; it might hurt a little, with only spit to ease the way but the boy would take it. The thought alone makes Robert throb and leak. He pulls back enough to nose into Marco’s shoulder. ''You got lube? Condoms?'' he grunts out, hands sliding down Marco’s body to take hold of his thighs and arrange them even better around his waist. 

 

Marco groans, having none of it, his head lolling back a little and giving Robert the perfect opportunity to start sucking and biting a hickey into his beautiful pale neck. ''Uhh, what condom, no, just .. just put it _in_ me, I’ll… ugh, you’ll pull out, if you want.'' Robert grinds into Marco again, not responding. It’s not like he can get this kid pregnant, is it; all he cares about is the good fucking he’s gonna give Reus. So if the blond wants it bare, Robert will give it to him bare.

 

He pulls back, watching Marco with consideration. ''What?'' the younger man pants out, and he looks cute confused and all, but Robert is already on his way down his body. He spreads the younger's thighs until Marco is wide open and then licks a trail from his inner thigh inward until the blond is twitching and whimpering a some. It has been a couple of years since Robert last did this, but he still knows how to eat someone out, be it a man or a woman. He tongues at Marco’s hole, adding a finger, then two; until boy is a moaning mess, his fingers twitching and slipping where he tries to hold onto and guide Robert’s head. Robert keeps it up until Marco feels hot and bothered, and loose enough for Robert to fit three of his fingers in him. He has barely shifted back when Marco sits up and pulls at Robert’s shirt, almost ripping it in his need to get it off of him. He then turns over, unassisted, and gets on his hands and knees. 

 

Robert curses again, silently, beyond words at this point, and cups Marco’s ass, squeezing it much more gently than he intended mere minutes ago. Marco pushes back into it, wiggling some, and Robert would say it’s just for show if both of them weren’t this turned on. Instead, he follows his urges and rises up on his knees, getting in place between Marco’s spread legs and lines himself up, the head of his cock teasing the rim of Marco’s entrance for a moment before he sinks in, unable to wait any longer. The simultaneous moans they both let out are prolonged, and if the walls of this hotel are thin, there is no doubt for their neighbors about what they’re doing. 

 

Marco is hot, and tight, and wet, and warm inside, he’s everything Robert wanted, and needed, and imagined and if he was a lesser man, he would have shot his load in Reus already. Instead, he rolls his hips as his hands settle on Marco’s, both of them trembling a little with the pleasure of it. Marco has taken all of him so well, Robert is bottomed out already, and he’d stay like this forever if it wasn’t for the insane need he has to _rut_ and _cum_. He lets the blond’s little moans urge him into moving, and pulls half way out, then pushes back in, prompting more sweet sounds to spill from between Marco’s lips. Robert doesn’t know if he loves the feel of fucking Marco or the sounds of Marco getting fucked more. In both cases, it’s important that Robert is delivering his dick and that Marco is taking it and loving it. The boy sinks down to his elbows pretty soon enough, with a quiet whine that would put cats in heat to shame, and it gives Robert goosebumps, his mind on fire. He thrusts, wanting nothing else but to feel - and hear - more. 

 

It’s quiet while they establish a pace, Marco shifting and arching against him, his ass flexing around Robert’s dick as he gets used to the length and girth of him. It’s increasingly difficult for Robert not to just pound into that tight heat until Marco is a mess but he manages it, somehow more sensitive to this open, in every sense of the word, Marco. He thrusts gentle and unhurried at first, then more dynamic and fast paced as they get into it, Marco starting to pant with it, sounding riled up and out of breath. The blond grinds back into Robert’s thrusts wantonly, choking on his moans when the head of Robert’s dick grazes his sweet spot, and moans when the same is hit. Robert keeps giving it to him, unable to stop - not now, not until they’ve both had it all. 

 

Marco’s fingers clenched in the sheets as Robert finds his balance and starts really plowing into him, the mattress voicing its protest, or agreement, to their fucking, the sound added to the ones they’re making. It’s louder and hotter with each thrust, Marco starting to choke on his moans as Robert’s movements do not stop and do not falter in speed or intensity. He sinks his fingers into Marco’s hips and holds the sweet, tight body in place. Marco doesn’t protest, instead arches his back and goes still, straining with it briefly before melting into Robert’s grip. 

 

It allows Robert to thrust smoother, and faster inside, meeting no resistance, just perfect heat and tightness. He groans, unrestrained, pulling almost all the way out only to sink all the way back in, then repeats - long, identical movements, delivering a dozen of them until Marco whimpers and reaches blindly between his legs. Robert can almost hear him tugging at his cock, the sound of skin on skin quiet in comparison with the same of his hips meeting Marco’s ass. Robert’s thrusts shorten, in favor of quantity, and he makes sure to graze Marco’s prostate on each one, now fighting his orgasm until Marco reaches his own. He leans forward, over Marco’s back, abandoning the boy’s hips to brace himself on the mattress and just thrusts - again and again and again, not stopping until Marco comes, tightening impossibly around Robert’s dick and crying out with it. 

 

Robert thinks he sees Marco claw at the sheets; feels the blond's back arching into his chest as his channel massages and draws Robert’s orgasm out of him. Robert comes with a groan, filling Marco up with his cum, and feeling exhilarated for it. He settles in deep and rolls his hips into the blond's ass, and hears Marco moan at that, soft and pleased - '' _Ohh_ _mmm_.''. Robert reaches for the blond’s neck, framing his jaw and pulling Marco’s face to him, their mouths meeting in a slow, deep kiss. As they kiss, he lowers them to the bed slowly, his cock softening inside Marco, too comfortable to pull out. Marco’s breathing is still heavy from their fucking and from his orgasm, but he hums, clearly awake, and settles back comfortably into Robert’s body when the kiss ends. 

 

Robert resists a sigh and reaches for the blanket at the upper corner of the bed. He throws it haphazardly over their bodies, his body relaxed but his mind reeling. He wants to say something but has no idea what it is. Goes to try anyway, then Marco hums again, reaching for the blanket and sinking deeper into it, Robert slipping out of him in the process. The older man frowns, but Marco takes Robert’s arm and drapes it over his waist, self entitled yet somehow perfectly seductive at the same time, and Robert forgets he even had something to say. He lets himself be Marco’s second blanket for the night, slowly ending up lying half on top of the blond, still spooning Marco as they relax further into each other, neither of them saying a word. They somehow fall asleep together without even having intended to stay the night. 

 

 

 


End file.
